


Boyfriend

by ASimpleCherryTree



Series: Sleepovers [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli, The Upside of Unrequited - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleCherryTree/pseuds/ASimpleCherryTree
Summary: Simon introduces his DC friends to his boyfriend
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Sleepovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wasn’t planning on doing a second part, but here we are

Six months after the last sleepover with the Peskin-Susos, here I was again. This time was different, though, because instead of a platonic arm around my shoulder I had a romantic hand in mine.

I knocked on Abby’s door. Bram and I have been here before many times with Nick, Leah, and Garrett, but never to sleepover. And Bram hasn’t met Molly, Cassie, and Olivia.

Abby opened the door and Cassie flung her arms around me. I learned last time that she’s a hugger, unlike Molly and Olivia who would rather eat an expired meatball.

“Simon!” Molly squealed. “I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“Is this iPhone boy?” Cassie asked. I laughed.

“Lots of people have iPhones, Cassie,” I said. “But yes, this is Bram.” Bram smiled a little bit and we walked inside.

We all sat on Abby’s couch, even though it was plenty squished with six of us. Abby was on the armrest and Bram was in my lap.

“You know, Lover Boy, you have a way with words,” Cassie said.

“Lover Boy is a little cliche, don’t you think?” Bram asked.

“Touché.”

“Cassie’s right,” Olivia said. “Your note was something out of a romance novel.”

“I thought it was too repetitive,” Bram said. “I worried for weeks until he found it.”

“Yeah, you forgot that I dunk my Oreos in Dumb Bitch Juice,” I said.

“I thought that you didn’t text me or wear the shirt because you figured out who I was,” he said. “I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.” Olivia laughed at that.

“You should have heard this boy,” she said. “He said those exact words about you.” Bram raised his eyebrow. Abby nodded.

“He was freaking out on the drive here, too.” She started swinging her legs as she recalled the memory. “He actually promised me that if you kissed him he would read The Fault in Our Stars.”

I didn’t forget about my promise, but I had hoped that Abby had. I’ve gone a bit farther than kissing Bram, which Abby knew. Bram smiled and turned his head to kiss me.

I kissed him back and smiled. Abby clapped her hands. “I’ll go get my copy,” she said. She slid off the armrest and ran towards her room.

Abby’s mom shooed is out of the living room around ten so that she could watch The Bachelor. I considered staying, but I only get to see the DC crew so often. I followed everyone to Abby’s room.

Since the last time I was there, she had gotten a bunk bed with a drawer on the bottom. “My dad and brother are loving in soon,” she said. “We have to share a room, which is stupid. What’s not stupid is the bed.” She opened the drawer on the bottom and pulled out a pink bottle.

Molly frowned, but Cassie looked delighted. “I really can’t have too much,” Molly said. “My meds and everything.”

“I thought of that,” Abby said. “I got you some strawberry grape juice.”

“Thanks,” Molly said sarcastically. “I love being the only sober person in the room.”

Abby passed the bottle around, as well as white solo cups. The bottoms were all painted a different color of the rainbow. I got yellow and Bram got green. How fitting that Bram Greenfeld got the green cup.

I took a sip. It tasted really good, it was very sweet and tasted like strawberries. Olivia looked nervous to drink out of hers.

“Won’t your mom be mad?” she asked.

“I’m like 95% sure that she saw me bring it up here,” Abby said. “She doesn’t care as long as we do it in the house. That’s what she’s told me since freshman year.”

“That’s true,” Cassie said. “She helped me hide a wine cooler from your dad at one point.” Abby laughed at the memory.

“You were so worried that he would tell Nadine,” she said.

“I was worried that he would tell Patty and that she would lecture me about my brain,” she said, sticking her tongue out. Bram looked like he was about to say something about the brain, but took a sip of his wine anyways.

An hour after we got the wine, we were all pretty messed up. All of us except for Molly, of course. “I cannot believe any of you,” she said in a whisper. “You are trying to get caught.”

“Not true!” Cassie yelled. “I'm so quiet! If Aunt Rory can hear me she’s a bat!” I started giggling.

“Better than a bat,” I said. “She’s a good hearer.”

“That’s what a bat is, Si-Si,” she said. I always like it when people come up with new nicknames for me. Especially Bram, who was not short on nicknames tonight.

“Yeah, Snail, bats are great hearers,” he said.

“I’m not a snail, I’m a slug,” I said. Olivia started giggling.

“More like slut,” she choked out. We all started laughing except for Molly. She looked like she wanted to strangle us.

“Can I have another cup?” I asked, passing my cup towards Abby.

“Si, I’m gonna get you a glass of water,” Molly said. “Actually, I’ll just get five water bottles.” She left the room and went downstairs.

“Bram,” I said in the most serious voice I can. “I have a crush on you.”

“No way, I have a crush on you!” He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

“Should we date or something?” I asked.

“Totally,” he said. “Should I text Garrett?”

“I’ll text Garrett,” Abby said. “I need to.”

“Abby, you should date Garrett,” I said.

“Simon, I have a boyfriend,” Abby said. “He’s your best friend.”

“I have a boyfriend, too,” I said. “And I love him very much.” Olivia gasped.

“Is that the first time you’ve said that?”

“I think so,” I said. I turned to look Bram in the eye. “Bram, I love you very much.”

Bram smiled. “I love you very much more.”


End file.
